Density, Mass, Momentum
by AmeteurChickenscratch
Summary: I don't know how, but the formatting got completely wrecked last time I tried to post this, hopefully it goes better this time. This is just a story on Sigma Overwatch that I wrote late at night. Hopefully you'll like it.


"What? ... where...where am I? ... this is- no, my lab...the lab was destroyed... destroyed during... where am I?! ... ... this...music, what is...this melody? The music?! Where is that coming from?! ...where am I?!"

A man awakes violently from his unrestfull sleep. He is drenched in sweat, and tears threaten to fall from his eyes. Some where, some one is playing something soft, something beautiful. The notes are unrecognizable, the pattern strings together flawlessly. The man closes his eyes, he focuses on the music.

"Sigma." A stoic, cruel women calls him to attention and Sigma's eyes flutter open. The music become faint, but it keeps on thudding in the background like a bad head ache. "Your attention would be appreciated." She glares at him, with more patience than she'd offer the four others who sat around the table.

"Get on with it." The cloaked man motions to the woman, his words oozed with unprejudiced hatred. She clears her throat and clicks to the next slide in her presentation. A delivery truck flashes onto the screen, it is grey and unremarkable.

"These are the transport vehicles that Overwatch will be using to move sensitive, highly advanced equipment from its manufacturer to their new base of operations. To spare you from me reading off a list of every broken piece of hardware that we own, I'll just say we need this technology. And if we stop the trucks and take their payload, Overwatch will just be that much further in the hole." The masked figure rises from his chair quickly.

"That's all I needed to hear." His intensity matches the woman's but on the opposite side of the spectrum. Where he has burning hatred, the woman has contempt. She stares into his mask, a smile teases the corners of her mouth.

"I figured as much. During this mission, don't be afraid to get messy. After all, this mission will be Sigma's big debut. We want to make his presence known." Sigma stares down through his folded hands into nothing. His eyes fixated on something impossibly far away. Some one is playing music some where... He rhythmically taps his index finger on the back of his hand. A bead of sweat races from his brow to his chin. "Sigma?" The woman raises an eyebrow at the man when he offers no response. " ."

—

My eyes flash forward, in a moment I am surrounded by people I'm unfamiliar with, and a fraction of a second later I am right back in my lab. "Doctor, I brought you some tea." My assistant places a cup on the desk next to me and offers a shy, warm smile. I collect my thoughts, and shrug away the bizarre daydream.

"Ah, you've read my mind, I was just about to ask for tea." I take a break from solving equations and place my pen down, replacing it with the cup of warm tea. I take a quick sip, it burns my throat.

"Be careful, doctor, it's hot." My assistant cautions me a little to late. I clear my throat and set down the tea. There's a beat of silence before I let myself chuckle.

"I may have already discovered that the hard way." I smile at my assistant and they smile back. Returning to the board covered in Mathematics which has taken me days to crack, I am overwhelmed with excitement. I'm nearly there! Density, mass, momentum, soon I'll be able to hold that power in the palm of my hand. I smile at the imagery.

Trickling in from some where in the room, a melody begins to play. I search for the source of the song but it seems to emoting from within myself.

My assistant says something to me, I recognize worry on their face, but I can barely make it out over the music. I look at them, confused, and they repeat themselves. "C-can't you hear that?!" I yell over the music. My assistant looks... frightened at me... no, wait... I try again...to be heard over the melody.

"What is that melody?!"

—

The old scientist perks up and looks around, he's no longer in a lab, or a conference. Instead he finds himself standing off to the side of a road next to Moira O'Deorain. She stands stoic as ever. So very... intimidating. "D-Dr.O'Deorain... where... where am I?" Sigma reaches his hand towards her shoulder but hesitated resting it there.

"Call me Moira, no one on our team has ever payed me the respect of calling me Doctor in a sincere manner." She keeps her focus a couple hundred feet in front of her, on a tree growing on the other side of the road. A blue skinned sniper sits perched there, her scope trained down the road. "Right now we are waiting for a convoy of trucks to make its way down this road. Do you remember the mission briefing?" The memories are faint, but he remembers. He nods and looks towards the road. "Good. Once widowmaker gives the signal, your job will be to stop the convoy from going any further. Do you understand?" He nods again, his gaze focusing towards the asphalt. "Good."

"Now." The radio in sigma's ear commands, and with his hands outstretched towards the road, the street begins to crack away.


End file.
